


(What is Lost) Can Always Be Found

by Casloveshisfreckles



Series: Make This Place Your Home [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom!Cas, Boys Kissing, Dean and Cas' family, Destiel - Freeform, Ensemble Fic, Fluff, I was told this is funny so, M/M, Mention of rimming, Sam is scandalized, Wedding Planning, dcbb timestamp, rom com, team switch, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casloveshisfreckles/pseuds/Casloveshisfreckles
Summary: “If you had chosen—differently, I was considering going back to New York.” He half expects Dean to jump out of bed in shock but he's pleasantly surprised when all he does is lace their fingers together and kiss Castiel’s knuckles one by one, leaving a long, lingering kiss on the finger wearing his ring.“You're not freaking out.”“No. I am, a little.” Dean grips his hand harder. “But I'm also reminding myself that you're here, that we're home. You're not going anywhere.”Picking up right at the end of Closing Time, Dean and Cas are in for a surprise, and they have Balthazar to thank. Jokes on everyone else because these two have a surprise of their own to share.





	(What is Lost) Can Always Be Found

**Author's Note:**

> When I was writing Closing Time for this year's DCBB, I fell in love with the verse and mentally started to plan two additional fics to accompany the original. I wasn't expecting this timestamp, in fact, I never imagined these moments at all. But apparently, these two have a story to tell.
> 
> So thank you [Soba](http://archiveofourown.org/users/destimushi/pseuds/destimushi), for giving me a push and for reading this over and loving it. I feel like a broken record thanking [FanForFanatic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fanforfanatic) every time I post something but the truth is, she is always encouraging me and is always willing to read my words, including these which, if judging by the expletives and exclamation points she left during her beta read, she liked. Thank you, Darling. Thank you. 
> 
> Fic title and brand new Verse name thanks to [this wonderful song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HoRkntoHkIE).  
> Song used in this timestamp is [this little jem](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=af9sdCMaOd0).
> 
> Thanks so much for coming back to check in with these two!

It's not until after. 

After they've driven home, a ride Castiel spent pressed against Dean, kissing and nibbling on his neck, pulling his shirt to the side to reach more of his delicious skin. It's not until after he pulls Dean's zipper down, freeing his dick that strained against his pants the entire ride home. Dean doesn't even have the Impala in park before Castiel is blowing him, his cock pressing into the back of Castiel’s throat. Castiel swallows him down, drinks in the lovely noises Dean is making, sharing some of his own as Dean grips his hair and pulls. 

When Dean slides down further in his seat, spreading his legs and lifting his shirt, Castiel pulls off his cock and licks at the exposed skin. He strokes Dean but takes his time worshipping the dip of his hips, sucking a dark purple bruise right into his skin. It's with a groan that Dean pulls Castiel up by his hair, the sting of it making another rush of blood fill his cock. He moves closer to Dean's side as their mouths lock together in a filthy kiss, tongues sliding and working against each other. 

“I don't think,” Castiel pants against Dean's open mouth, “we’re going to be able to fuck in here.”

Dean lets out a whine and Castiel smothers it with his mouth. “Why not, babe?”

“Well for one thing,” He slides his thigh over Dean's and rolls his hips. “We aren't twenty-two anymore.”

Dean drops his head back and Castiel takes his offering, licking his way down his neck. He bites along Dean's collarbones before continuing. 

“For another, there just isn't enough room in here for what I want to do to you.” Dean's dick twitches in Castiel’s hand and he squeezes it in response. 

“Lastly—”  

“There's a lastly?” Dean is fidgeting as Castiel strokes him. 

“Lastly, I want to be spread out and dripping when you fuck me.” Dean sits straight up at attention. “And I just don't think we can do that in here, Dean.”

Dean is tucking himself back into his pants and climbing out of the car before Castiel finishes his sentence. Castiel laughs as Dean scrambles out and extends his hand, making a  _ hurry up  _ motion. 

Dean pulls him up the steps and to the front of the house and as he fumbles for his house key, Castiel crowds him against the door, pulling his shirt down at the back of his neck, working another bruise there. Dean groans and presses his forehead against the wood, grinding his ass back into Castiel. 

“Hurry, Dean.”

“Fuck this key, I should have got the fucking keyless entry.” He drops the keys and swears as he picks them up. 

Castiel takes a step back to let Dean get a grip and to appreciate the man in front of him. Dean's hair is sticking up in patches where Castiel ran his hands through it on the drive home. 

_ Home.  _

He's home. With Dean. Something he's been dreaming of for as far back as he can remember, before he left, before he destroyed himself and the beautiful man in front of him with his selfish choices. 

Watching Dean now, as he unlocks the door and throws his hands up in celebration, spinning to wrap himself around Castiel with a huge grin on his face, any and all expectations Castiel had about coming back to Lawrence fly away. This moment, in Dean’s arms, exceeds everything Castiel ever hoped for. 

It's not until after they make their way to  _ their  _ bedroom, after they're naked and Dean is opening Castiel up with tongue, curling it in all the right places, making Castiel moan and writhe with his eager mouth. When Castiel finally straddles Dean's hips and sinks down onto his cock, he sees stars behind his closed eyes, losing himself as he rides his fiance, their hands clasped together, unable to let go. 

It's not until after, when they're both sated and wrapped around each other, breathing together in the dark, that Castiel confesses. 

“You noticed I haven't unpacked.” Castiel can feel Dean’s entire body tense up. They're spooning, Dean with his back to Castiel’s chest. One of his legs is pressed between Dean's and Castiel has one arm wrapped around Dean's waist and the other under his neck. He lets his fingers drift over Dean's stomach in what he hopes is a comforting gesture. 

“It was just an excuse to ask you to move in with me.” Dean sounds nervous. Castiel kisses along his shoulders. 

“It worked.” Castiel smiles against Dean's skin and feels him relax a little. “But I want you to know why.” He tightens his hold and takes a deep breath. 

“If you had chosen—differently, I was considering going back to New York.” He half expects Dean to jump out of bed in shock but he's pleasantly surprised when all he does is lace their fingers together and kiss Castiel’s knuckles one by one, leaving a long, lingering kiss on the finger wearing his ring. 

“You're not freaking out.”

“No. I am, a little.” Dean grips his hand harder. “But I'm also reminding myself that you're here, that we're  _ home.  _ You're not going anywhere.”

The relief Castiel feels is palpable. 

“No, I'm not going anywhere,” Castiel agrees. “There's nowhere else in this world I'd rather be.”

Castiel trails his fingers over the piano keys inked into Dean's side. He hums a little melody and Dean turns his head, listening. 

“Is that Van Morrison?”

“You have an excellent ear, my love.”

Castiel keeps playing “Crazy Love” into Dean's skin. When Dean starts to sing, his honey rich voice melts away any lingering tension Castiel was feeling. 

_ He's got a fine sense of humor, when I'm feeling down. I'm running to him when the sun goes down. _

Castiel doesn't stop playing, keeps humming along as Dean sighs and sings to him. 

_ He takes away my troubles, he takes away my grief. He takes away my heartache, and I go right to sleep.  _

Castiel’s fingers slow as he relaxes. Dean turns over to face Castiel, kissing his cheeks and his eyes after they flutter shut. He presses his lips to Castiel’s; they're soft and warm and Castiel never wants to move. 

_ You give me love, love, love, love, crazy love.  _

A slow smile creeps up on him and he feels Dean grinning against his lips. The last thing Castiel hears before sleep takes him is Dean, humming the song, his head buried against Castiel’s chest. 

***

Dean is smiling when he wakes up to Cas and his busy hands. Mutual hand jobs in the morning is better than eating his Wheaties, if you ask Dean. But nothing replaces coffee and they’re both up and out of bed once the high from their orgasms fade. Cas doesn’t bother to get dressed and Dean watches his perfect, naked ass leave the room to go start the coffee. He follows in a hurry, the corner of the white sheet he wraps himself in trailing behind him. When he gets to the bottom of the stairs, Cas is already pouring water into the coffeemaker, Van Morrison’s greatest hits playing from the speakers in the kitchen. 

It’s a sight Dean will never get tired of seeing. 

“Eggs, Dean?” Cas’ voice snaps him out of his daze and he crosses the kitchen, noticing that Cas has pulled the egg carton and a block of cheddar from the fridge. 

“You cook?” Dean grins at the eyebrow Cas raises. 

“I can manage eggs, thank you very much.” 

Dean wraps the sheet around Cas’ hips, pressing himself against Cas’ back. He drops his voice to murmur in Cas’ ear. “Wow me with your cooking skills, baby.” 

He can almost hear Cas roll his eyes and is met with a wicked grin when Cas turns in his arms, snaking his own around Dean to squeeze his bare ass. He drags his tongue up Dean’s neck to his ear. “You’ve always said I’m good with my hands.” 

Dean’s in heaven when Cas kisses him, eggs forgotten. They’re rutting against each other like a couple of teenagers when an offended cry and the sound of bags hitting the floor interrupts them. 

“Oh what the hell guys, gross!” Sam is almost in tears, one hand in front of him to block what he’s witnessing, the other clutching his stomach. 

Dean is laughing and Cas is burying his face in Dean’s neck, his shoulders shaking. 

“Mornin’ Sammy! You’re just in time for breakfast. Cas was about to make me some eggs.” Dean is enjoying how uncomfortable Sam is; serves him right for just barging into their house. 

“Come on Dean, shouldn’t you two get dressed?”

“Shouldn’t you call first before you just let yourself in?” 

“You gave me a key!”

Dean looks at Cas pointedly. “See babe, I told you I shoulda gone with the keyless locks.” He tightens the sheet around them and spins them towards the stairs. 

“Avert your eyes, Sammy. Make yourself useful and start the eggs.” 

Breakfast is done, and the coffee is served by the time Dean and Cas make their way back downstairs. Sam is sitting at the island, glaring at both of them over the rim of his coffee cup. 

“What’s your problem, dude?” Dean sips his coffee, and it’s perfect. Cas has always made a mean cup of coffee. 

“What do you think? I’m permanently scarred.” Sam’s bitchface is epic this morning. 

“Your brother is right, Sam. A simple phone call would have prevented this trauma.” Cas winks at Dean and turns back towards Sam. “To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit? And why do you come bearing groceries?” He’s unpacking the canvas shopping bags Sam brought that are now sitting on the countertop. 

“Ellen gave me a shopping list,” he gestures towards the bags. “That’s what I was told to bring.” 

“Shopping list?” Dean looks at Cas who seems to be as confused as he is. “What the hell are you talking—”  

The front door is thrown open, a ball of energy wearing a Gryffindor hoodie barrelling into the kitchen. “What’s up, bitches?!” Charlie’s arms are full of bags too and she kisses them all on the cheek one by one before she dumps them in front of Cas. She fills two cups with the rest of the coffee before Dean can ask what the hell she’s doing in his kitchen. 

“Charlie, what the fu—”  

“Hey, can a girl get some help here? Jesus.” Jo’s walking in, her arms full and she’s pissed about it. 

Dean elbows Sam in the ribs and he jumps out of his seat to help. He has no clue why half his family is in his kitchen so he’s just going to eat his eggs and shut up. There’s a flurry of activity as Charlie makes more coffee and Sam and Jo unpack the groceries, chatting away. Cas is standing in the middle of the kitchen, still confused. 

Dean keeps eating. 

“Excuse me! Can someone please tell me what you’re all doing in our kitchen?” Cas is using his professor voice and Dean shifts in his seat a little because fuck, that’s hot. 

Everyone freezes and Dean smirks. 

“Wait,  _ our kitchen _ ?” Jo looks bewildered. 

“Cas is moving in.” Dean finishes his coffee and holds the empty cup out to Charlie. “Now what the hell are y’all doing here?” 

If anyone is surprised by his announcement, they hide it well.

“Baz invited us.” Charlie passes a full cup of coffee back to Dean; two sugars, just how he likes it. 

“For lunch. And wedding planning.” Jo gestures to the bags she left on the floor. Dean finally notices one bag full of wedding magazines and the other full of scrapbook supplies. “He said we were making you guys a wedding binder.” 

“We are.” Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Baz is standing in the doorway, his own binder in his arms. Ash is grinning on the porch behind him, holding up a six pack of Pabst Blue Ribbon. 

“You’re not bringing that shit into my house, Ash. I have the Profound Bond on tap.” Dean shakes his head as Ash just laughs and stores his beer in the fridge. 

“Got a craving bro, can’t fight it.” Ash scoops up the bags Jo brought and drops them on the dining room table, pulling two pairs of scissors from a bag, spinning them in his hands like a gunslinger. “Now, who’s ready to do some crafting?”

Dean rounds on Baz but Cas has him beat to the punch. 

“This is your doing? I thought we were having lunch while you showed us your ‘ideas’.” Cas is using air quotes so Dean knows he means business. “I wasn’t aware there would be an entire production.” 

Cas realizes that he has the attention of the room—thanks open floor plan—and he turns, embarrassed. “Not that it’s not wonderful to have you all here, but a heads up would have been nice for both of us.” He turns his glare back on Baz who doesn’t look ashamed in the least. 

“I second that. Y’all were lucky. At least they were dressed when you showed up.” Sam’s bitchface is back. 

“Simple phone call, Sammy.” Dean starts poking through the groceries everyone brought. “So how did lunch evolve into all of this?” 

Baz sighs. “I simply mentioned the binder to Ellen, and she insisted.” He shrugs. 

Cas barks out a laugh. “I doubt that. Ellen has manners.” He takes the binder out of Baz’s arms to properly hug his friend hello. “This has your name all over it and would also explain why we had no idea.”  

Baz just grins and slaps Cas on the back. 

“How can you be mad at that face? Now get over here and let’s scrapbook!” Ash looks as excited as a kid on Christmas morning and who knew he loved paper crafts so much? Dean just shrugs and starts loading their breakfast dishes into the dishwasher. Cas comes up behind him and presses his forehead to Dean’s shoulder. Dean plants a kiss on the top of his head. 

“You ready to do some scrapbookin’, babe?” 

Cas groans in response. “My apologies, Dean. Baz is—well, he’s very strong willed. I hope you’re ok with this.” Cas looks a little miserable so Dean wipes his hands dry and wraps his arms around him, leaning in to kiss the look off his handsome face. 

“Am I ok with spending the afternoon with our family? In our house? Yeah, Cas, I’m ok with that.” Dean kisses his nose and feels Cas relax in his arms. “I’m not looking forward to all the cooking but it will get me out of looking at color schemes so I guess it could be worse.” 

“That’s what you think.” Cas’ laugh is interrupted by Ellen. “I’m doing the cooking.” She smiles and holds her cheek out. Dean and Cas both drop kisses on it. 

“Hey mama, were you scheming with Baz on this?” Dean drapes an arm around her. He watches as Cas goes to take Baz on a tour of their house, a smile on his face.  _ Their house. _

“I might have had a hand.” Ellen looks at him sideways. “What’s got you so happy today?” 

“Well, all of my family is here, together. You know that makes me happy.” Dean smiles. “And, my gorgeous fiance agreed to move in with me last night and now he’s showing his best friend around  _ our _ house.” He kisses Ellen on the cheek again. “Pretty good day, mama. Pretty good day.” 

Dean hadn’t realized how much his mood lifted in the last hour as everyone arrived. Having his home full of family, Cas at his side, well Dean can’t think of anything he’s ever wanted more. 

Ellen cooks up more fried chicken than Dean has ever seen in his life, along with giant bowls of mashed potatoes and a pile of grilled corn on the cob. They’ve made two complete binders full of wedding crap and Dean will be happy if he never has to see another flower arrangement in his life. He’s almost got Cas convinced they don’t even need flowers. 

Bobby spends the afternoon out in the workshop and when Dean looks outside for him, he’s changing the oil in Cas’ truck. Dean brings him a fresh beer as an excuse to get away from all the construction paper on his dining room table. 

“You’ve been hiding out here all day, old man. What gives?”

“I may be old boy, but I’m no fool. Ellen’s been talkin’ about centerpieces since she woke up, no way in hell I’m subjecting myself to an entire afternoon of that.” Dean just laughs. He has to give Bobby credit for thinking of this escape plan first.

“Now go grab Ash’s keys and move that old piece of shit Camino over here so I can check the engine.” 

Dean does as he’s told and parks the car next to the Impala. “Sure you don’t need my help?” 

“Nice try but no. You’re the blushing bride, you gotta pick out your flowers.” The sarcasm is strong with this one.

Fucking flowers. Dean flips Bobby off and heads back to the house, relieved when he sees that what’s left of the magazines has been packed up, Ash and Baz cleaning up the scraps and supplies. Ellen is reading a book on the couch while Cas, Sam, Jo, and Charlie clean the kitchen. Someone—Dean suspects Cas—has The Beach Boys playing and everyone is bopping around to “Surfin’ USA”, laughing and enjoying their time together. Dean takes out his phone and snaps a picture before he makes himself known by wrapping his arms around Cas’ middle and kissing his neck. 

“Hello, Dean.” 

“Hi, Cas.” 

They kiss for a while before Sam is clearing his throat and Jo is throwing a dish towel at their heads. 

“Damn haters,” Dean mutters against Cas’ lips. “Can’t let me kiss my fiance for a minute.”

Cas pulls back, smirking. “You poor thing.” He cups Dean’s cheek and strokes his thumb across his bottom lip. “Will you please go start the heaters out back? Everyone would like to stay for a drink and I thought it would be nice to sit on the deck.” 

“Great plan, sweetheart.” 

He checks on Ellen before he heads out back, asks if she’d like him to get a fire going for her. 

“No, sweetie, I think it’s time we get going. Bobby hates driving at night.” She gets up and puts the book away. “There’s a pie in the fridge for y’all, 350 for forty-five minutes, don’t forget—”  

Dean crushes her into a hug. “I know how to cook a pie mama, you taught me well.” He kisses her temple. “Thanks for everything.” 

She swats him away, flapping a hand in front of her eyes. “Have fun and stay out of trouble.” 

Dean watches Ellen say goodbye through the windows as he goes around the back deck flipping on the heaters and fluffing the pillows. He cracks the windows to keep the air flowing and glances inside again. 

Cas is sitting at the table, Baz on one side and Charlie on the other with Jo and Ash leaning across the other side. Sam is standing behind them and they’re all looking over the binders they just put together and laughing. 

Dean thinks this is the happiest he’s felt, well, ever. He watches Cas carefully, grinning when he sees his eyes crinkle, a big gummy smile stretched across his face. Dean feels like a fog has been lifted, knowing Cas did this, that Cas brought them all back together again. Of course they’ve had great times over the years but for Dean, there was always something missing. 

Dean knows it’s not missing anymore. 

He pours seven beers and puts them on the coffee table before he sticks his head inside. “Hey! Anyone thirsty?”  

Everyone makes their way outside and Dean grabs Cas by the hip to stop him. He drags him inside while he puts the pie in the oven. Once he’s set the timer, he reaches for Cas who’s leaning against the fridge, watching him. 

“See something you like, Cas?”

“You’d look sexy in an apron.” 

“Oh yeah?” Dean kisses him. “I have one, I can put it on.” 

Cas shakes his head. “No, I meant you’d look sexy in  _ only _ an apron.” 

“Holy shit, you two are so unsanitary!” They turn, startled by Sam’s presence. He looks so scandalized, they both lose it. “I’m never eating food cooked in this kitchen.” 

“You already did!” They both answer him in unison, laughing as Sam turns on his heel back to the deck. 

“I think he’s going to rescind his blessing.” 

Dean raises an eyebrow. “Did you ask my little brother for his blessing, Cas?” 

Cas clears his throat. “I did, last night. You were on stage and I saw an opportunity.” 

So that’s what they were whispering about. Dean kisses him deeply, loving the idea of Cas doing something so traditional, when all they’ve ever been is unconventional. 

They join their family outside, settling together on the couch, Cas tucked under Dean’s arm. 

“Are you two done defiling the kitchen?” Baz tips his glass at them. “I think you’ve sufficiently traumatized Sam for life.” 

“Says the man with the silver dollar sized hickey on his neck.” Cas sips his beer. “You thought I didn’t notice.” 

Baz doesn’t blink an eye. “What can I say, my rock god over here has a mouth like a hoover, let me tell you—”  

Dean chokes on his beer, wiping his chin with his free hand. He’s shaking his head as Ash jumps to his feet, gyrating his hips and playing air guitar as he struts around the porch. Jo looks mortified and Charlie is clutching her stomach with laughter. 

“You’re uncouth.” Cas rolls his eyes at Baz. 

“Says the man who left his own impressive hickey on our gracious host, here.” Baz winks at them both. “And you thought I didn’t notice, darling.” 

“Well, Cas does have a mouth like—” Cas clamps his hand over Dean’s mouth, effectively cutting him off.

“This conversation is over.” 

Dean tries to speak but his mouth is still covered by Cas’ hand. He grabs it and presses a kiss to Cas’ palm, pulling his hand down to his lap.  

“Seriously, thank you all for coming over and working on those binders. I’m burning them in the backyard after you leave, of course, but your efforts are appreciated.” Dean smirks before he takes a swig of beer.

Cas leaps off the couch and runs inside, yelling out, “oh no, you won’t!” before scooping up the binders and scurrying out of the room, presumably to hide them where Dean can’t find them. 

Dean whines a little but all is forgiven when Cas comes back with the pie fresh from the oven, and seven forks. He drops in next to Dean, setting the pie down on top of a pot holder. 

He passes out the forks and looks at them all sternly. “Do  _ not _ tell Ellen we’re eating this out of the pie tin. She’ll kill us all for not using plates.” 

Dean waits until everyone's done eating, relaxed and sipping their beers before he breaks the news. “As fun as this has been, we all have an early morning so I think—”  

“Whoa, whoa what’s this  _ we _ business, Dean?” Sam narrows his eyes at them.

“Well I know how much this group loves surprises so, surprise! You’re all helping Cas move tomorrow!”

“Yay.” Cas smirks at the surprised faces around him. “Dean will be making waffles so I suggest you get here early.”

The excuses start immediately. The only one nodding along in agreement is Ash and Dean suspects it’s because of the waffles.

“Oh sorry guys, Charlie and I have to uh, wash our hair.” Jo talking about girly things is a foreign concept to them all and Charlie rolls her eyes.

“Sorry, Dean, Cas, I have a deposition to transcribe.” Sam tries to look bashful and fails miserably.

“Ah gentlemen, I have a plane to catch. Back to the city, job to do and all that.” Baz grins. “Real sorry to miss it, truly.” 

“Nope, sorry.” Dean laughs. “Jo, you should have let Charlie take the lead on this one. Sam, you have a lovely assistant to do that for you.” He points at Baz. “And you, your flight’s been moved to eight pm so you’ve got all day to help us.” 

Baz glares at Ash who holds his hands up in surrender. “Sorry man, the boss asks for a favor and I gotta get it done.” 

“That’s why Ash is getting first crack at those waffles.” Dean smirks.

“Yes Dean, isn’t he great? He’s making this up to me later tonight.” Baz smirks right back.

“Okay, gross.” Dean claps his hands. “Everybody out. We’ll see y’all bright and early and please, let’s all leave our sex stories at home, ok?”

“You two just make sure you’re dressed when we get here.” Sam gets the last word before the door closes behind them all. 

***

It’s not until after. 

After the last car has left their driveway, after Cas has rinsed out all the pint glasses, the forks and the pie tin while Dean goes around locking the doors and turning off the lights, after they’ve taken a quick shower and crawled between their sheets. 

It’s only then do they take a minute, smiling and staring into each other’s eyes, trading kisses, neither of them able to tear the grins from their faces. 

“Today was a wonderful day, Dean.”

“Yeah? I think so too, Cas.” Dean kisses the little scar on Cas’ chin. “Our family is pretty awesome.” 

Cas hums in agreement. “They are. Charlie even told me a secret before she left.” 

“She did?” Dean pulls back to look at Cas. “And now you’re gonna tell it to me. It’s part of our vows.”

Cas buries his nose into Dean’s neck. “We haven’t exchanged vows yet, Dean.” 

“But we will and one is that you can’t keep secrets from your husband.” 

“Is that so? Ok, come here.” He pulls Dean closer, leaning in to whisper in his ear. Cas’ breath is hot against Dean’s skin and he drapes a leg around Cas’ hip to press into him. 

“Charlie told me—” Cas sucks Dean’s earlobe into his mouth. “—that she hid a plate of fried chicken in the back of the fridge for us.” 

“Fuck yeah!” Dean pushes Cas back and straddles him, dipping down to kiss him. “Whaddya say we work up an appetite?” 

Cas presses his thigh between Dean’s legs. “Of course, Dean.” 

Dean thinks he might be the luckiest guy in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> As I mentioned above, I am planning two more long fics for this verse. I'm currently working on a Christmas timestamp too because... mistletoe. 
> 
> If you're enjoying this verse, please subscribe! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Come say hello on [Tumblr!](https://casloveshisfreckles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
